What?
by piriipiiriii
Summary: [chapter 7 is Update!]/ Special chapter for Aomine's birthday!/[NIJIMURA X READER!]/kamu adiknya Aomine!/ gomen, kyo gak bisa bikin summary, jadi, langsung cekidot aja ya!/ RnRnya please (:
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa~ minna~**

**Watashi wa Hayate Kyoko desu, yoroshiku~**

**Ini fanfic pertamanya kyo, mohon bimbingannya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What?**

**Rate : T**

**Pairings : Nijimura x Reader, Haizaki x Reader, GoM x Reader**

**Yang terhormat**

**Fujimaki Tadahoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou!**

"hoi! Daki!" katamu sambil memukul-mukul kepala si dakian dengan bantal.

"hah?(name)? apaan sih? Pergi sana!"balasnya sambil menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam bantalnya.

"cepat bangun! Atau majalah nistamu itu kubakar!"

"heh! Memangnya kau tau dimana letak majalahku?"

"tentu saja aku tau! Dibelakang lemari pakaianmu kan?" kau langsung berlari ke lemari pakaian Daiki dan mengambil sesuatu dibelakangnya. Lalu menyodorkannya didepan wajah sidaki.

"benar kan? Ayo cepat bangun! Atau majalah ini kubakar!"

"iya!iya! kau juga pergi sana! Ini hari pertama sekolahmu kan?"Tanya si Daki(thor! Stop manggil gue daki!gue gak dakian! Ini seksi namanya!/terserah lu deh..). kaupun mengangguk dan berlari keluar menuju kamarmu.

**.**

**.**

Lah? Sejak kapan si Daki perhatian sama adiknya?

**.**

**.**

Yap! Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di Smp Teiko. Kau berjalan santai menuju sekolah barumu karna jaraknya dari rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu, kemana si Daki? Ternyata dia sudah berangkat duluan karna disuruh sama wakil kapten basketnya yang boncel itu. Kau menghela nafas dan bersenandung kecil hingga kau sampai di depan gerbang sekolah barumu. Kau langsung masuk kedalam gedungnya dan segera pergi ke gym untuk menyerahkan bento untuk kakak tercintamu(preeeeet…..). Setibanya di gym kau mencari-cari sosok makhluk redup itu tapi tak menemukannya. Akhirnya, kau menanyakan kepada salah seorang yang sedang berdiri disebelah _bench_.

"anoo…summimasen"sapamu kepada orang berambut hitam itu. Orang itu berbalik.

"eh,ya? Ada apa ?"tanyanya dengan lembut membuatmu jadi dagdigdug sendiri.

"apa ao-"pertanyaanmu berhenti ketika tiba-tiba seorang perempuan ber-ehemdadaehembesarehem memanggilmu dengan keras.

"(name)-chan!" perempuan itu berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"satsu-oneechan"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku ingin bertemu sidaki,eh-maksudku Daiki" katamu sambil tersenyum. Momoi membalas senyummu dan mempersilahkanmu untuk duduk di bench, dan memanggil Aomine.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini (name) ?" Tanya Aomine ketika menghampirimu dibench.

"ah! Ibu memintaku memberikan bento ini untuk mu dan-blablablabla~" sementara kamu mengobrol(?) dengan Aomine, teman-temannya yang berkepala warna-warni itu menatap Aomine heran.

"siapa gadis cantik bersama Aominecchi itu-ssu!?" Tanya sikepala kuning atau bisa kita panggil Kise,

"apa mungkin itu pacarnya-nanodayo"kata si lumut ijo atau Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot satu sentipun.

"heh! Tak mungkin si Aho jelek itu punya pacar! Tak mungkin!" kata si rambut putih keabuabuan atau kita panggil Haizaki.

"mungkin bisa saja karna tadi saat dia mau bertanya padaku dia bilang 'apa ao-' pasti ao- itu Aomine!" kata si rambut hitam atau kita sebut Nijimura yang paling ganteng, keren, cool, dan sebagainya(bagus author gajimu kutambah 4 ribu/yeeeee… gak apadeh Bang Nijimura ganteng *nyolek dagu Nijimura*)

"itu adikknya" kata si rambut merah atau namanya Akashi.

"eh? Adikknya? Bagaimana bisa-ssu!" kata Kise tak percaya

"itu karna aku Absolut" kata Akashi gak nyambung.

Sementara itu kedua teman lainnya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan dan makan.

"dia itu Aomine (name). adikknya Dai-chan." Kata Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"ternyata benar-ssu"

"tapi ada yang salah dari dirinya" kata Momoi lagi.

"apanya-nanodayo?"

"sikapnya… persis sekali dengan Dai-chan, kecuali bagian mesumnya"

"menarik sekali" kata Haizaki sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sementara yang lain hanya diam mendengar berita tsb.

Seperti mengingat sesuatu Aomine bertanya padamu dengan suara yang pastinya terdengar oleh seluruh orang di gym itu.

"hei (name)! hari ini hari pertama kau masuk kan? Bukannya sekarang kau upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kenapa ada disini?"

"ah! Bener juga, tapi apa gunanya? Hanya kata sambutan dari kepsek yang sangat membosankan~huh! Lebik baik pergi ke atap dan tidur pulas disana!"katamu dengan bersemangat. 8 orang-ex-aomine- yang mendengar pernyataanmu hanya bersweatdrop ria.

_Ternyata mereka memang mirip _batin mereka semua.

"bagus! Kau memang adikku!" kata Aomine sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutmu pelan.

"baka! Mana mau aku punya kakak Aho sepertimu!"katamu sambil merapikan kembali rambutmu yang diacak.

"Daiki" suara berat nan dingin menyahut.

"ya. Ada apa Akashi?"Tanya Aomine.

"tidakkah kau perkenalkan adikkmu itu didepan kami semua?" kamu yang mendengar itu langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"eh,maaf. Watashi wa Aomine (name) yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapmu sambil membungkuk.

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"wah! Adiknya Aominecchi! Aku Kise Ryouta, yoroshiku-ssu!"

"Midorima Shintarou"

"Nijimura Shuzo"

"Haizaki Shougo"

"Hishashiburi (name)-san"

"eh, kuro-oniichan!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal (name)chin"

Kalian semua yang ada disana tidak mengetahui bahwa dua orang dari mereka tersenyum penuh arti-lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

_Aku harus mendapatkannya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaaaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai chapter 1. Maaf kalau salah satu caranya agak OOC. Arigatou udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Maunya Next atau delete aja?. Mohon RnR nya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..**

**Kyo kira gak bakal ada yang nge-review, ternyata ada~**

**Hiks.. Arigatou~ minna~ kyo balas review nya di pm aja ya**

**buat AoKi yang gak bisa dib alas reviewnya karna kyo juga gak tau kenapa, karna kyo baru jadi masih buta tempat(?) dan kyo juga gak tau/banyak bacot lu.**

**AoKi : iya, eronya gak bakalan mirip kok, Cuma sikap sidaki yang biasanya aja, eronya gak, diusahakan untuk pairingnya ya!~**

**Oke kita langsung aja! **

**What?**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberian bento dan acara pengenalan dengan anggota kiseki no sedai, seperti ucapanmu, kau berjalan menuju atap, sambil berjalan kau menggumamkan sesuatu.

"hm.. senpai berambut hitam tadi siap ya namanya…hmmm..tunggu tunggu tunggu, biar aku ingat.. hmmm…."kau berbicara sendiri hingga lampu menyala diatas kepalamu (lah? Bukannya itu untuk orang yang mendapat ide ya?)

"ya! Nijimura-senpai!" kau meneriaki namanya dengan keras hingga guru yang berjalan agak jauh darimu mendengarnya.

"Hei!KAU! kau anak kelas satu kan?! Kenapa tidak ikut upacara, hah?!" teriak guru itu.

"oh tidak"setelah mengucapkan itu kau berlari secepatnya menaiki tangga yang kebetulan ada di sebelahmu

"HEI!KAU! tunggu!" teriak guru itu sambil mengejarmu. Kau terus berlari sekuat tenaga hingga kau lelah dan mati perlahan-lahan. Eh, gak kok, itu salah tekan(?). Kau melihat kebelakang dan menghembuskan nafas sedikit kesal.

"huh! Untung aja bisa lolos, eh, ini pintu apaan ya?" kaupun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, aduhai bohainya mai-chan(?) betapa bodohnya kau Aomine (name)… di pintu itu kan udah tertulis tulisan 'ATAP' dank au bilang itu pintu apaan?!/sudah sudah tenang author..tenang..-reader.

"waaah… atap toh ternyata.." kau pun langsung berlari menuju pagar atap yang ada disana( ya iyalahdisana, masa disini *tunjuk hidung*)

Karna terbuai oleh angin yang berhembus disana, kau-yang sudah duduk-langsung tertidur dengan pulas.

_CEKLEK NYIIIT BLAM(?)_

"eh,(name) ? ck, sama saja seperti kakaknya, merepotkan" orang itu lalu membawa tubuhmu yang sedang tertidur pulas ke uks. Entah untuk apa.

.

.

.

**Yeee… akhirnya bisa update… yuhuuuu~**

_**Dancing aha aha~ we like it aha aha~/**_**abaikan**

**maaf kalau sedikit, otak nya author mampet banget nich~**

**Sesuai permintaan yang udah review. RnR please *puppy eyes***


	3. who's the mysterious guy ?

(a/n):

Haloha~kembali lagi debgan saya kyo di chapter 3 ini~

Semoga memuaskan para readers ya!

.

.

.

What?

Chapter 3

Yang terhormat

Fujimaki-sensei

.

.

Terang dan putih.

Itulah hal pertama yang kau lihat saat membuja matamu.

"eh? Aku dimana ?" katamu sambil celingukan kiri kanan dan berpikir bahwa ditempatmu sekarang adalah uks.

_SZZREEET..._

"kau ada di uks" kata seorang pria yang baru saja membuka gorden yang menjadi penghalang antara kasur satu dengan yang lain.

"Haizaki-senpai... Uks ? Kenapa bisa ? Persaan tadi aku ada diatap dan-tertidur"katamu.

"memang, dan aku yang membawamu kesini" jawab Haizaki santai.

"tapi, kenapa?"

"itu karna aku kasihan melihatmu, kau tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak elit loh"katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"tidak elit?"tanyamu bingung.

" tertidur dengan posisi miring kekanan dan kancing baju bagian atas sedikit terbuka, dan juga rokmu-"menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatapmu intens. Kau yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memasang wajah 'ha?' walaupun sebenarnya wajahmu sedikit memerah karna ditatap seperti itu.

"yaaahh... Kau taulah..."kata Haizaki sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"terbuka maksud senpai?" tanyamu khawatir.

"bukan terbuka semuanya, hanya naik sedikit, dan itu membahayakan tauk"

"ah..souka...yokatta na...kalau begitu, Arigatou! Haizaki-senpai!" katamu sambil membungkuk.

"ya, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan diulangi ya! Kau kouhai yang merepotkan" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutmu. Dan kau, hanya tersipu malu.

"ah! Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu senpai!" kau lalu berlari menuju kelasmu. Tanpa kau sadari sebentar lagi marabahaya akan datang menjemputmu.

.

.

"Aomine-san ?" tanya seorang sensei yang mengajar dikelas 1-3-kita sebut saja Ariko-sensei-.

_TAP TAP TAPTAP .. CKLEK..SZREET..BLAM!_

"saya sensei!hosh...josh.."katamj sambil mengatur nafas. Seketika ruangan terasa gelap oleh amarah yang ditahan sang guru.

"Aomine-san, apa alasanmu untuk terlambat di jam pelajaran saya ?"

"em...ketiduran diatap sensei~hehe~"katamu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkukmu. Teman sekelasmu hanya cengo gak karuan. Ada yang lagi ngupil terus tiba tiba ajalangsung kemakan upilnya, ada juga yang lagi nguap tiba-tiba cicak sedang mulas dan melimpahkan ampasnya kedalam mulut siswa tersebut. Jijik? Kyo juga. Seketika ruangan kelas yang sudah mencekam jadi tambah mencekan karna amarah sang guru sudah meluap.

"AOMINE-SAN! KELUAR SEKARANG!" kata Ariko-sensei sambil menunjuk pintu kelas. Dengan wajahmu yang (sok) polos, kau berjalan keluar kelas dan berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

Setelah jam pelajaran Ariko-sensei selesai, kaupun masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkumu. Disebelahmu ada seorang cewek berambut merah dan matanya berwarna biru menyapamu.

"watashi wa Naminate Minako desu~, namamj siapa ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aomine (name), yoroshiku!" balasmu sambil tersenyum.

"waa...(name)-chan dihari pertama sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk ya!"

"(name)-chan?"

"eh, gak boleh ya..teurs aku manggil apa dong?"ucapnya smabil menggembungkan pipi.

"haha..boleh kok. Kalau gitu aku panggil kamu Mina-chan boleh kan ?"

"tentu!" teriaknya sambil memelukmu.

Setelah itu, kalian menjadi sahabat sehidup semati(?)

_Saat istirahat~~~~~_

"(name)-chan! Temanin aku ke gym dong~" pinta Mina-chan sambil menarik-narik lenganmu.

"eh?unuk apa?"

"aku mau memberikan bento ini" katanya sambil senyam senyum.

"untuk?"

"eh... Dia anak basket, keren loh..keren banget! Dia itu diatas kita setahun, artinya kelas 2! Aku juga baru tau namanya dari anak lain. Namanya itu Aomine Daiki"

"ha?" tak menyangka bahwa sahabatmu ini ternyata menyukai kakakmu sendiri! Tapi tiba-tiba kau berpikir.

_Emangnya dia lupa kalau aku juga memakai marga 'aomine'? Ah! Daripada itu mending sekalian aku kerjain aja si daki jelek itu. HAHAHAHAHA~_

"(name)-chan? (name)-chan! Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri sih?!" tanyanya yang aneh melihatmu menyeringai aneh.

"eh? Gak kok, yuk ke gym!"

_Setibanya di gym..._

"mana sih Aomine-senpai?"kata mina-chan celingukan mencari sihitam itu.

"(name)-chan!"teriak seorang cewek berambut ping yang kita ketahui yaitu momoi berlarimenuju tempat kau berdiri yaitu didepan pinu masuk gym.

"eh? Satsu-oneechan!tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu! Tetap disitu, aku akan kesana!"katamu sambil menyuruh momoi untuk tetap diam ditempat, dan hanya dibalas dengan tanda 'oke'.

"eh... Mina-chan, tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau kesana dulu, oke?"

"oke, aku tunggu kok, aku mau nyari Aomjne-senpai dulu~"katanya sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kiri.

"sip!" kau lalu berlari mengahampiri momoi.

"(name)-chan, yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya momoi.

"oh, itu... Dia itu sahabatku, namanya Naminate Minako, eh tau nggak onee-chan"

"apa?apa?" tanya momoi yang penasaran.

"dia itu suka sama si daki jelek itu loh~"

"hah? Masa'? Cewek secantik dia suka sama Dai-chan?!" dan kaupun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menempel dibahumu.

"siapa yanh suka denganku?" suara bariton itu langsunh membuat kau dan momoi terdiam.

"eh, daki... Gak ada kok, hehe~"

"ck, apa yang kau lakukan di-"sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara menggelegar diausul dengan sebuah pelukan yang mendarat di pingganh aomine-daiki maksudnya-

"KYAAAAA~~~~ senpai~~, eh (name)-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan jugaa Aomine-senpai?" tanya mina-chan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"(name) dia temanmu?" kata aomine sedikit mengambil jarak dan kau hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"apa? Kau tidak tau? (name)-chan kan adiknya Dai-eh Aomine-kun"kata momoi sambil memeluk 2 makhluk hidup kopi susu yang rambutnya sama-sama biru itu.

"eh? Adiknya Aomkne-senpai? Astagah! Aku luapa kalau margamu itu 'aomine'" kata mina-chan sambil memegang kepalanya dan kau hanya memasang wajah -.-

"eh," suara dehaman tersebut membuat Akashi menoleh.

"ya, ada apa?" tanha Akashi

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengan (name)?" kata pria tersebut.

Kau yang mendengat namamu disebut sontak membalikkan badanmu dan ketika itu juga mataju melebar.

_Dia..._

.

.

.

yeeeee... Selesai juga chapter 3 nyaaa

Semoga readers senang ya..

Buat .5872682 selamat! Tebakan anda sanagat benar! Kyo kasih hadiah tepuk tangan aja ya!/digampar.

Yap! Untuk pria misterius yang datang untuk bertemu readers, readers maunya siapa? Kyo kasih pilihan yaa

Kagami Taiga

Himuro Tatsuya

Kazunari Takao

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Nah~~~ itu udh kyo kasih pilihannya... Silahkan dipilih~~~

Oh iya, maaf kalau chapter ini masih dibilang pendek dan juga kyo minta maaf untuk chapter 2 nya kurang berasa.

Maaf~~


	4. Chapter 4

Yak! Kembali dengan saya!

Oke! Kita lanjut aja, langsung aja ke TEEEEEKAAAPEEEEEEEEE!

.

.

.

What?

Chapter 4

Yang terhormat

Fujimaki-sensei

.

.

Enjoy this chapter!

_Dia…._

"kamu siapa ?"tanyamu pada pemuda yang mencarimu itu.

"hah? Kau lupa padaku (name)? padahal kita dulu sering bersama" kata pemuda itu./kok kesannya sinetron banget ya?/

"hah?" hanya itu yang bisa kau jawab.

"baiklah, biar kuperkenalkan diriku supaya kau ingat lagi, aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro, teman sdmu dulu"katanya. Seketika kau ingat sesuatu.

"ah! Chihiro-kun! Maaf, aku lupa. Soalnya kau jauh berbeda sekali saat sd" katamu sambil tersenyum sukses membuat Chihiro dan yang lainnya yang ada disana blush seketika-kecuali Aomine dan Momoi pastinya-.

"yaaah…tak apa, aku memakluminya"kata Chihiro membalas tersenyum.

"(name)" panggil Akashi.

"ya. Ada apa senpai?"tanyamu.

"bisa kau bawa dia keluar? Kami mau latihan disini, mengerti maksud ku kan?"kata Akashi dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Hai'"katamu lalu membawa Chihiro pergi.

"jangan lupa bawa temanmu ini juga"kata Akashi lagi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Mina-chan .

"ah,iya! Aku lupa, ayo Mina! Kita pergi, nanti aku temenin lagi kok ketemu sama si daki"katamu. Lalu, Mina-chan mengangguk dan mengikutimu keluar dari gym.

_Di luar gym.._

"ne.. chihiro-kun, kita bicara nya nanti saja ya saat pulang sekolah, aku masih dalam waktu istirahat, bagaimana?"katamu begitu sampai dihalaman sekolah.

"oke, tak apa, aku akan menunggumu, kebetulan disekitar sini ada rumah saudaraku, jadi aku mau kesana dulu. Jaa.."katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaupun mengangguk dan membalas lambaiannya.

"jaa.."gumammu pelan.

_Pulang sekolah.._

Sesuai janjimu tadi dengan Chihiro, sepulang sekolah kalian berdua berjalan menuju taman kota. Memang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Dan mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka sedang dibuntuti oleh 9 orang berkepala warna-warni yang dipimpin dan direncanakan oleh pemuda berambut merah dan hitam.

"kenapa kita membututi mereka-nanodayo"kata si kepala hijau.

"tauk tuh, si Akashi sama Nijimura yang punya kerjaan ngapain kita disuruh ikutan juga" kata sikepala putih keabu-abuan yang dibalas anggukan oleh sikepala biru tua sebagai tanda setuju.

"kau mau melawan perintah ku ha?!"kata Nijimura dengan gunting ditangannya./ha?kok jadi Akashi sih?/ yang ternyata diambil dari hasil pinjaman Akashi.

"wah! Akashicchi! Akasicchi! Lihat! Mereka masuk ke toko es krim-ssu!" kata si kepala kuning.

"ssssttt! Diam, Ryouta! Kau mau kubotaki ha?!"kata Akashi langsung membuat Kise diam.

Setelah membeli es krim, kau dan Chihiro duduk di bangku terdekat dan kepala warna warni itu bersembunyi di semak-semak yang ada di samping kanan bangku itu.

"ne, Chihiro-kun apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"eehh, ituu, aku…."kata chihiro namun tidak dilanjutkannya.

"aku…apa?"

"aku…akan ditunangkan"

1 detik

2detik

3detik

Dan…..

"KYAAAAAA! Selamat Chihiro-kun! Dengan siapa?! Siapa?!"tanyamu yang begitu bersemangat.

"teman SMP ku sekarang, namanya Natsume Ayaka" dan kaupun langsung memeluk Chihiro.

"selamat chihiro-kun, semoga kau senang dengan pertunanganmu"katamu sambil berbisik.

"arigatou, (name)" kata Chihiro sambil membalas pelukanmu.

"dan sekarang, aku mau memberikan ini"kata chihiro sambil memberikan amplop putih yang ternyata undangan pertungannya Chihiro.

"baik, chihiro, aku akan datang ke pesta pertunanganmu"katamu sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou, (name), baa-san juga sudah keberi undangan"

"ooh, okeoke"

"hm… baiklah (name), aku harus pulang, jaa na.."kata Chihiro sambil memelukmu erat. Kau yang terkejut dengan pelukan chihiro yang berbeda dari pelukanmu tadi dan membalas pelukannya.

"jaa naa.. Chihiro"katamu berbisik sambil menahan tangis.

_Malam harinya…_

"okaa-san, tadi Chihiro kerumah ya?" Tanyamu.

"iya, dia memberikan undangan pertunangannya, tak kusangka dia akan ditunangkan"kata okaa-san.

Kaupun langsung berlari ke kamarmu yang terletak dilantai atas dan juga bersebelahan dengan kamar si daki.

Tok tok tok tok.. ckleek..

"ada apa ?" Tanya si daki. Ternyata kau pergi kekamar si daki.

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu dan kau harus menjawab jujur, oke?!" katamu. Dan saat itu perasaan sidaki mulai tidak enak, ia yakin pasti sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"oke oke!"

"apa tadi kau dan para senpai mengikutiku dan Chihiro-kun?"katamu sambil menunjuk wajah si daki.

Glup..

"eh… emm itu…hehehe iya"kata Aomine dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"darimana kau tau?"

"heh, kalian pikir dengan bersembunyi di semak semak yang rendah akan menutupi seluruh tubuh kalian? Terlebih lagi kalian memiliki rambut yang mencolok, jadi kupikir kalian itu memang senpai yang bodoh"

"dan aku juga ingin bertanya, siapa yang merencanakan itu?"

"eh.. Akashi dan Nijimura-senpai"

"apa maksud kalian dengan mengikutiku?"

"mana aku tau! Saat kau pergi keluar dari gym tadi, Akashi memerintahkan kami semua termasuk dia untuk mengikutimu."

"seharusnya kau la-" dan seketika tersungging senyuman licik di wajahmu.

"hohoho, pasti kau takut dengan Akashi-senpai kan?"tanyamu sambil menahan tawa.

"apa kau bilang?! Aku takut dengan si boncel itu?! Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin!" kata Aomine.

"ho~ kau tidak takut dengan Akashi-senpai? Baiklah, besok aku ingin pembuktianmu"

"eh,jangaan…"kata Aomine sangat pelan. Namun sayang, terdengar olehmu.

"hah? Apa? Jangan? Berarti AOMINE DAIKI, YANG MEMILIKI TAMPANG GARANG, DAN MOTTONYA 'YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN AKU ADALAH AKU!' TERNYATA TAKLUK OLEH RAJA AKASHI?! MEMALUKAN!"katamu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"temeee! Kau ini mengesalkan ya!" lalu Aomine melempar bantalnya ke segala arah. Syukur-syukur bisa kena kepalamu, pikirnya.

Bugh.. dan sesuai harapannya tadi, bantal itu mengenai tepat diwajahmu. Seketika, aura hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuhmu.

"hehehe"

"dakiaaaaan!" kaupun melempari bantal tadi dan terjadilah aksi saling lempar-lemparan bantal antara kau dan Aomine. Yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan olehmu dan kondisi Aomine yang mengenaskan, tengkurap dengan bantal menggunung dikepalanya dan kau yang berlonjak-lonjak di sebelahnya.

Memang adik kakak yang bodoh-_-

.

.

.

**Omake~~**

Sebenarnya, bukan itulah alasan sebenarnya kau mengetahui keberadan mereka. Lalu, bagaimana?

"teman SMPku sekarang, namanya Natsume Ayaka"dan kaupun langsung memeluk chihiro. Sementara itu disemak-semak yang ada disebelah kanan bangku itu…

"mereka berpelukan-nodayo"

"apa yang dibicarakan (name)chin dan orang itu…krauss.."

"huwaa! Akashicchi! Jangan lempari gunting-ssu!"kata Kise dengan suara kerasnya.

"benar akashi, untuk apa kau lempari mereka gunting-nanodayo? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli-nodayo!"kata Midorima dengan suara kerasnya lagi.

Dan seketika, Akashi langsung kicep karna gak tau mau jawab apa. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau mereka sedang mengikutimu ? jawabannya :

**Karna suara keras Kise dan Midorima lah yang membuat kau tau bahwa mereka sedang mengikutimu.**

Dan untuk Akashi, apa tujuannya?^^

**Owari~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(a/n):

Fyuuh… akhirnya selesai, maaf kalau terlalu lama meng-updatenya!

Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan harapan readers-chan(T3T)! gomennasai!

**want to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Halohaa!~ saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini!~

Gomen kalau kyo updatenya lama

Kyo baru selesai ujian soalnya, jadi sibuk classmeeting dulu, jadi lupak deh sama fic ini, dan malah ngelanjutin fic fandom sebelah-_/digampar

Jadi, kita langsung aja yaaak?~~

What?

Chappie 5

Rate : T!

Pairing ? belum tau nich

Kuroko no Basuke

Yang punya bang Maki, kalau punya saya gak bakalan bisa terkenal tuh manganime nya.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yaitu Maji Burger, kau duduk bersama 7 orang nano nano yang berisik, heboh, dan sebagainya, namun asik(?). itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalian sejak kau masuk di SMP Teikou 4 bulan yang lalu, tak terasa sekali. Dan juga sekarang kau adalah assisten manejer di klub basketnya. Kau yang sedang duduk tenang dan menyeruput c_hocolate millshake_ mu dan membaca majalah-bukan majalah porno yang biasa dibaca si Daki ya, tapi majalah biasa berisi artis-artis Jepang-. Oh, iya, kalau ada yang nanya gimana susunan tempat duduknya begini aja, kursinya berbentuk U dan inilah susunannya, di kursi sebelah kanan jika kita menghadap mereka ada kau, Daiki, dan Midorima, di bangku sebelah kiri jika kita mengahadap mereka ada Momoi, Kise, dan Murasakibara, lalu yang ada di setengah lingkarannya yaitu, Akashi.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan, apa ya?

"ne, Onii-chan"katamu tiba-tiba.

'BYUUURR!' 'UHUK UHUK UHUK' 'HOOOEEEEEKKK' 'PRANG!' 'CRACK'(?) ADA APA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!

Ternyata itu adalah reaksi teman-teman kakakmu yang mendengar kau memanggil 'Onii-chan', karena tak biasanya kau memanggil Daiki dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan', bukan tak biasanya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mereka-minus Momoi- mendengar kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Kise : yang menyebabkan bunyi 'BYUUURR!' yaitu menyemburkan minuman yang sedang dia minum dan itu mengenai wajah Daki yang ada di depannya.

Momoi, Akashi, dan Kise(lagi?) : yang menyebabkan bunyi ' UHUK UHUK UHUK' yaitu batuk yang menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba karena panggilan 'Onii-chan' itu, walaupun batuk Akashi lebih terkesan lebih elegan dan dia langsung minum minumannya untuk menghindari kerusakan imej.

Midorima : yang menyebabkan bunyi 'PRANG!' yaitu karena kacamatanya pecah, kenapa bunyinya seperti piring jatuh?, karena dia saat itu juga sedang memegang lucky itemnya yaitu sebuah piring kaca bergambar beruang yang ternyata setelah diselidiki itu milik adiknya dan ketika mendengar panggilan 'Onii-chan' tersebut dia melepaskan pegangannya pada piringnya tersebut dan akhirnya pecah, dan ketika ia ditanya bagaimana selanjutnya, dia bilang "aku akan membelinya lagi-nodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku memedulikan adikku-nodayo, a-aku hanya membeli lagi untuk ganti lucky itemku tadi-nodayo" katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang hanya tinggal kerangkanya saja. Cih, dasar Tsundere.

Murasakibara : yang menyebabkan bunyi 'CRACK' yaitu bunyi saat ia menggigit maibounya, astagah-_-

Oke. Lanjut cerita.

Setelah acara diatas tadi, suasana kembali hening.

"ya, ada apa?" kata Daiki pada awalnya eh-salah pada akhirnya.

"aku ingin pendapatmu dan semua Onii-chan dan Onee-chan yang ada disini" katamu sambil menunjuk semua yang ada disitu.

"apa itu?" akhirnya Akashi bertanya.

"etto… begini… em…. Ni-Nijimura-senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin, tapi belum kujawab, dia bilang akan menungguku besok di depan gerbang seusai klub, aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Mina-chan, tapi dia bilang 'itu terserahmu, apapun jawabanmu akan kudukung', jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" katamu sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"-BRAK!-APA?! NIJIMURA-SENPAICCHI MENEMBAKMU?! SEHARUSNYA KAU TERIMA-SSU! AKU MENDUKUNGMU DENGANNYA-SSU!" TERIAK Kise begitu dia menggebrak meja lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan tampak setitik air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya dan background matahari yang ada di sudut. Oke. Lupakan.

"diam, Ryouta"kata Akashi dingin.

"kenapa kau bertanya pada kami ? seharusnya itu keputusan mu sendiri, mau kau terima atau tidak, kalau kau juga suka dengannya ya terima saja, jika tidak ya sudah, kalau kau menerimanya aku tidak keberatan" kata Daiki. 'waw, ternyata Aho ini punya sisi kekakakan(?) ya' batin mereka semua minus kau dan daki, bahkan Akashi juga ikutan berbatin.

"keputusan ada padamu-nodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nodayo, hanya saja aku juga mengalaminya dengan adikku-nodayo" kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang ternyata sudah diganti.

"jika aku tanya padamu, apa kau menyukainya ?" kata Akashi dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-jawab-tidak'. Hey, Akashi, what's wrong with you? Kenapa sepertinya kau sensitive sekali dengan pembicaraan ini. Atau jangan-jangan…

Ah, lupakan/diamukwargaseRT

"em…itu….a-aku..em…"gumammu tak jelas. Akashi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya-eh,nggak kok, bercanda-bercanda, Cuma sampai menghembuskan nafas aja kok, yang 'terakhirnya' gak dimasukkin-

"aku anggap jawabanmu 'iya', berarti kau harus menerimanya karena kau menyukainya" kata Akashi dengan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya.

"terimalah (name)-chan! Kami mendukungmu kok, nanti kalau ada apa-apa curhat saja denganku, atau dengan yang lainnya." Kata Momoi menyemangati. Kau lalu menegakkan wajahmu.

"un! Baiklah! Besok akan kubilang 'ya' padanya, terima kasih Onii-chan dan yang lainnya!" katamu dengan semangat dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari mereka dan Daiki yang mengacak-acak rambutmu, walau diantara 'mereka' ada yang tidak tersenyum secara 'tulus' melainkan senyum pahit sepahit kyo memakan jengkol, iyuuuuuuh, lupakan.

_Keesokan harinya…~~~_

Saat istirahat tiba kau berjalan dengan riang menuju kantin sendirian, kenapa ? karena Mina-chan lagi disuruh sama Ariko-sensei buat ngebantuin mindahin nilai anak kelas 3. Jadi sendiri deh.

"jadi, bagaimana Akashi ? apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" kata seseorang yang terdengar suaranya ketika kau melewati ruangan OSIS, dan ketika itu juga kau berhenti untuk mendengar kelanjutan, dan kau yakin orang yang bertanya itu adalah Midorima-senpai.

"aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa, Shintarou sampai mereka putus" kata seseorang lain yang ada diruangan tersebut dan itu Akashi.

'memangnya siapa yang akan putus ? apa Akashi-senpai akan menembak seorang siswi?' batinmu.

"jadi kau akan membiarkannya ? kau tidak melakukan 'pencegahan'?" Tanya Midorima

"tidak, aku bahagia jika dia bahagia…" lalu suara suara itu tidak terdengar lagi karena kau mulai menjauhi pintu tersebut karna lapar yang melanda.

.

_Pulang sekolah….~~~~_

Setelah pelajaran selesai, kau lalu pergi ke klubmu yaitu basket untuk putri. Ya, sebenarnya kau itu ikut klub basket, pekerjaanmu yang menjadi assisten manejer itu hanya ketika Momoi sedang tidak masuk, atau perkejaannya menumpuk. Dan saat ketika kau menuju gym yang biasa klubmu gunakan, dipintunya tertulis 'maaf, untuk klub basket putri, gym akan direnovasi, dan kita akan latihan di gym sebelah, bergabung dengan klub basket putra. Sekian pemberitahuannya, diharapkan mengerti, terima kasih, hormat kami…' dan kau hanya menatap horror kearah kertas tersebut.

'tungguu, basket putra berarti aku akan bertemu si daki dan yang lainnya kan? Yang lainnya! Nijimura-senpai! HWAAA! Aku belum siap bertemunya'batinmu. Lalu kau berlari menuju gym bebelah yang tak jauh dari gym klubmu.

'siapkan mentalmu (name)! siapkan mentalmu!'batinmu menyemangati diri sendiri. Kau lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan sedikit kaku, sebenarnya kau hamper tiap hari masuk kesana, namun kali ini berbeda, karena adanya Nijimura! Sekali lagi, NIJIMURA!. Begitu masuk yang kau lihat adalah sebelah kanan lapangan dipakai oleh basket putra sedangkan bagian kiri klub basket putri kau lalu mendengar sebuah teriakan dari kiri lapangan.

"(name)-chan! Disini!" kata orang tersebut yang sedang melambai yang ternyata adalah Mina-chan, ya kau satu klub dengannya. Kau membalas lambaiannya lalu berlari menuju dirinya yang bersama seseorang, dan sepertinya kau kenal…. Semakin dekat….dekat…. akhirnya kau mengetahui orang tersebut dan dengan segera memberhentikan larimu namun terlambat.

Buk! Sebuah buku tebal mendarat dengan mulus di kepalamu. Kau langsung memegang kepalamu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT HA?!" teriak orang yang telah memukulmu tadi dan orang itu adalah coach yang membuat seisi gym terdiam bahkan yang dari klub putra juga ikut terdiam. Kau yang dibentak langsung berdiri-tadinya duduk sambil memegang kepala- dan berkacak pinggang, yang membuat perempatan di dahi coach dan klub putra hanya cengo.

"JANGAN BERGAYA SEOLAH KAU BERANI DENGANKU! SEKARANG JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT?!" kata coach sambil memukulku lagi dengan buku tebal tadi kau memegang kepalamu lagi.

"itte na, coach! Iyaiya, aku jawab, tadi aku ngerapiin buku dulu, soalnya berantakan, bukuku banyak yang dilaci, jadi ya gitu!" katamu sambil masih memegangi kepala.

"MAKANYA! KALAU UDAH SELESAI PELAJARAN ITU KAU LANGSUNG MENYIMPAN BUKUMU!" teriak coach dan kau hanya menutup telingamu dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"HEI, KAU! AOMINE (NAME)! KAU! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! KEMBALI SEKARANG!"teriak coach itu(gak capek apa itu teriak mulu?) dan kau hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan padanya, sukses membuat coach tambah marah dan ditenangkan oleh Mina-chan.

Sedangkan klub putra hanya diam, cengo gak karuan melihat kejadian tadi dan berfikir 'ternyata mereka mengalami apa yang kami alami' sementara sebagian lainnya 'sayang sekali mereka tidak ada orang seperti Akashi dan Nijimura-senpai'.

Sementara anak GOM juga cengo, Daiki hanya tertawa gak jelas karena melihat sikapmu tadi, dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Kau yang masih dalam perjalanan ke ruang ganti mendengar suara tawa dari seberang, dan kau menemukan bahwa siDaki sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun matamu malah berhenti pada sesosok hitam yang sedang memperhatikanmu, buru-buru kau membuka pintu ruang ganti dan segera masuk.

Setelah ganti baju, kau langsung keluar dari ruang ganti mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan juga seragam latihan bernomor punggung 5, sama seperti si daki, rambut panjangmu lalu kau sanggul, setelah itu kau berlari ke arah Mina-chan yang sedang mau melakukan shoot dan kau langsung membloknya dari depan seperti Kuroko memblok Murasakibara.

"(name)-chan!"Mina-chan langsung berlari mengejarku yang sedang membawa bola dan ketika aku aku mau men-shoot, Mina-chan sudah menghadangku di depan, namun aku tetap melompat dan Mina-chan juga ikut melompat namun bukannya aku men-shoot seperti biasa, tapi aku malah melengkungkan tubuhku kebelakang dan menshoot layaknya si Daki, dan akhirnya….

ZREEEEET…

Masuk. Formless shoot.

Kise yang sejak tadi memperhatikanmu bermain berdecak kagum.

"sugoiii (name)cchi-ssu, apa kau yang mengajarinya gaya itu Aominecchi? Aku saja susah menirunya-ssu".

"tidak, aku tidak mengajarinya itu, aku saja juga kaget dia juga bisa formless shoot"

"_sugoiii-_ssu!"

"aku tidak percaya dia memiliki bakat yang sama denganmu, Daiki. Apa dia menjadi starter?" Tanya Akashi.

"dia bilang padaku 'iya'" jawab Daiki cuek.

_Sore harinya, seusai klub…..~~~_

"_ganbatte_! (name)-chan!"kata Mina-chan menyemangatimu.

Sesuai perjanjianmu waktu itu dengan Nijimura, kau menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tak lama kau menunggunya, tampakla sesosok makhluk berjalan mendekatimu.

"(name)"panggil orang tersebut.

"ah! Ni-nijimura-senpai!"

"apa aku terlalu lama?"

"ti-tidak"

"kalau gitu kita ke Maji Burger dulu gimana ?"

"hm…baik"

Lalu, kalian berdua berjalan menuju Maji Burger yang tak jauh dari sekolah kalian. Setelah memesan makanan, kalian mencari meja yang berada disudut.

"jadi…. Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Nijimura membuka topic perbincangan.

"em…..ituu…..eh…ya"jawabmu sambil menunduk.

"hah? Apa?"

"ya! Aku menerima Nijimura-senpai!"ucapmu sambil lebih menundukkan kepala. Nijimura membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum lembut dan mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutmu.

"terima kasih, dan juga, sekarang kau harus mulai memanggilku Shuuzo, mengerti?"

"ha-hai', Shuuzo-senpai!"

"jangan pakai 'senpai'nya"

"hai', Shu-shuuzo-kun"katamu akhirnya sambil malu-malu.

Setelah acara makan tersebut, Nijimura mengantarmu sampai rumah. Begitu masuk kedalam rumah, kau langsung disuguhi pertanyaan oleh kedua orangtuamu.

"tadaima"

"(name)! apa tadi itu pacarmu?!"Tanya Okaa-san begitu kau melepas sepatumu.

"eh? I-iya, kenapa kaa-san?"

"aduuuuuuuhh, gantengnyaaaaaa, kaa-san salut padamu"kata kaa-san lalu memelukmu.

"e-eh? Arigatou, kaa-san" katamu sambil membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Hoooo, jadi bagaimana? Apa Readers-chan suka? Gomen, kalau Readers-chan gak suka, tapi ini belum sampai akhir kok, masih banyak konfik-konflik yang akan terjadi di fic ini, semoga Readers-chan tidak bosan dengan cerita saya.**

**Mohon kritikan, saran, dan pendapatnya^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomennasai, updatenya lama Readers-chan, kyo selalu lupa mau update ff ini, jadinya gitu deh, gemennasai! T.T

Oh iya, terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan menunggu lanjutan dari ff gaje ini, semoga Readers-chan gak kelamaan nunggu dan menjadi bosan karnanya.

Oke! Kita lanjut aja, CHAAAAAAAAAWW!

.

.

.

.

What?

Chapter 6

Pairings : Nijimura x Reader, and Others

Rate : selalu T^^

.

.

Fujimaki-sensei

.

.

"(name)! Ayo bangun, dibawah ada yang nunggu!" teriak Kaa-chan dari lantai bawah.

"hoaaaaaahm... Kaa-chan? Hm! Iyaiya!" jawabmu sambil menyibak kasar selimutmu. Lalu, dengan rambut yang berantakan kau turun menuju lantai satu lebih tepatnya ke ruang tamu.

'siapa sih datang pagi-pagi' batinmu jengkel.

"ohayou, (name)" sapa pria tersebut. Kau yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalamu yang sebenarnya gatal.

PUK PUK

"masih ngantuk ya ? Mandi sana, udah jam 6.30 lho.."kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Sen-senpai!" katamu begitu selesai mengumpulkan nyawa(?).

"hahaha.. Kamu itu baru bangun tidur lucu ya!"katanya lagi sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepalamu.

"senpai... Apa yang senpai lakukan disini ?"

"tentu saja menjemput pacar tercantik ku sekolah" dan itu sukses membuatmu blush berat.

"ap-apa yang kau bicarakan ?" tanyamu sambil menutup wajahmu dan dia malah tertawa ringan.

"(name)! Cepat mandi! Jangan lupa bangunkan dulu Daiki!" teriak Kaa-chan dari dapur.

"yaa Kaa-chan! Senpai! Aku mandi dulu ya!"

"Hn, iya. Aku tunggu kok" kau mengangguk lalu berlari keatas menuju kamar Daiki dan membangunkannya setelah itu menuju kamar mu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kau dan Nijimura berpamitan kepada orangtuamu dan berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Kemana Daiki ? Ternyata dia masih molor ditempat tidurnya. Astagaah-_-

Begitu sampai disekolah, Nijimura mengantarmu sampai kekelas, dan itu menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas. Begitu Nijimura pergi, suasana kembali mencekam. Datang lah segerombolan siswi perempuan mengerubungi mejamu.

BRAKK!

"Aomine-chan~ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?~" ucap salah seorang siswi yang ternyata adalah ketua gerombolan tersebut.

"cepat katakan"balasmu dingin.

"ih~Aomine-chan serem nih~ bikin kita takut aja~" katanya dengan gaya pengucapan yang sangat dilebay-lebaykan.

"katakan!"

"hm..baiklah, apa Aomine-chan berpacaran dengan Nijimura-sama kami?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuatmu hampir tidak bisa menahan ketawa.'pfft-apa-apaan panggilan itu, terlebih lagi, dia itu bukan milik kalian, dia milikku!' batinmu dalam hati.

"tidak, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya" ucapmu berbohong, karena yang tau kalian berpacaran hanya Mina-chan dan anak-anak GOM+Momoi saja yang tau.

"lalu, kenapa kau tadi diantar olehnya ?" kau sudah menduga akan timbul pertanyaan ini.

"aku berpapasan dengannya tadi dan dia mau menuju ruang guru"jawabmu, sebenarnya kantor guru memang ada diujung lorong dekat kelasmu, jadi alasan yang bagus bukan ?

Cewek itu terlihat tidak senang akan alasanmu.

"apa itu kurang jelas untukmu? Kalau kau sudah selesai kau boleh pergi"ucapmu. Cewek itu lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan menuju kursinya diikuti dengan gerombolannya tadi. Melihat itu kau hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

-Istirahat-

Begitu istirahat tiba kau langsung menuju kantin karena kau lupa membawa bento.

"apa si daki jelek itu juga tidak bawa bento ya?" gumammu sambil memegang dagu.

Begitu selesai membeli 3 bungkus roti kau pergi keatap untuk menikmatinya. Tiba di atap kau langsung duduk dipojokan dan mulai menikmati angin musim gugur dan sebungkus roti coklat ditanganmu.

"Aomine-san.." kau yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berdiri di sebelah mu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"ya?"

"kau ditunggu dibelakang gedung sekolah sekarang oleh geng Nijilover"kata gadis itu lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau mengangkat bahu dan membersihkan bungkus-bungkus roti yang kau makan tadi dan berjalan menuju kebelakang gedung sekolah.

.

Setibanya di belakang gedung sekolah terlihat segorombolan siswi atau yang sudah kita sebut tadi, geng Nijilover, geng yang tadi pagi bertanya padamu.

"wah~wah~ berani juga kau datang kesini sendirian setelah membohongi kami"kata cewek tadi atau kita samarkan saja menjadi cewek A. Cewek A lalu berjalan mendekatimu. Dia lalu membelai rambutmu dan berakhir dengan menjambak rambutmu dan menyeretmu untuk bersandar didinding.

"akh, apa yang kau lakukan ha?" katamu sambil menahan sakit.

"apa yang kami lakukan ? Hm~ ini hukuman buatmu karna kau telah membohongi kami" jawabnnya masih membelai rambutmu. Kau hanya diam.

"anak-anak tahan kedua tangan dan kaki nya, kita harus beri pelajaran padanya karena telah berani berpacaran dengan Nijimura-sama kita!" katanya.

'shit, tau darimana dia'batinmu begitu tangan dan kakimu ditahan oleh anak buahnya.

Setelah itu, cewek A menjauh dan memberi komando pada anak buahnya yang lain untuk menghabisimu. Dimulai dari cewek B yang tiba-tiba meninjumu telak bagian pipi kiri dan membuat hidungmu patah. Lalu, cewek C yang juga meninjumu dibagian perut. Sebenarnya kau ingin sekali melawan mereka, tapi kau sudah berjanji pada Kaa-chan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi, terakhir kau berkelahi adalah saat kelas 5, saat itu kau menghajar kakak kelasmu yang sedang mencoba mengambil coklat dari temanmu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka mengambil alih, akhirnya anak buah cewek A itu melepaskan pegangannya, kondisimu sangat buruk sekarang, mulai dari lebam di pipi kiri dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah karena patah, lalu rambut yang berantakan, baju sekolah yang acak-acakan, bibir yang sobek karena sering ditinju, kau yang sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranmu hanya jatuh terduduk.

SYUUNG~

Sebuah gunting melayang dengan cepat antara kau dan cewek B. Cewek B terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya(?).

"apa hanya ini yang bisa kalian lakukan ? Memukul teman karna hal kecil ? Kalian masih anak-anak, jika yang kalian inginkan Nijimura, maka kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya karna sikap kalian itu" ucap seseorang yang melempar gunting maut(?)tsb. Kau yang masih terduduk lemah sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Mendengar itu gerombolan cewek tersebut langsung meninggalkan mu bersama pria itu.

"A-akashi-senpaaii.."lirihmu pelan ketika Akashi menegakkan tubuhmu.

"sekarang kau aman, jadi jangan kha-"ucapan Akashi terputus oleh seseorang yang memegang tangan kanan Akashi.

"jangan sentuh dia" ucap pria itu.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya? Aku sudah menyelamatkannya, Nijimura-senpai" ucap Akashi tanpa menoleh.

"aku tau itu, dan kau tetap tidak boleh menyentuhnya" kata Nijimura.

"apa karna kau pacarnya ?"

"jika jawabanku 'iya' memangnya kenapa?"

"aku juga mencintainya, dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya"

"kau tak akan bisa Akashi, dia hanya milikku seorang"

"heh.." Akashi lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Nijimura, lalu pergi melewati Nijimura.

"aku tak peduli itu, cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi **milikku** selamanya" Akashi lalu meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Nijimura lalu menghela nafas dan menggendong tubuhmu menuju uks.

.

-uks-

"ukh!" kau merasakan sakit yamg amat sangat dibagian kepalamu.

"(name)! Kau sudah sadar, tidurlah dulu, aku akan menjagamu" kata seseorang yang sedang mendorong bahumu untuk tidur kembali.

"akh! Nijimura-senpai, apa yang terjadi ?"

"haaah.. Aku minta maaf"

"minta maaf ? Untuk apa?" tanyamu heran.

"untuk itu.."jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"aa..aku tau, tapi tak masalah, aku memaafkanmu kok" katamu sambil memegang tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka, Nijimura langsung memelukmu erat, kau yang heran akan perlakuannya hanya bisa membalas pelukannya.

"kau kenapa ?" tanyamu khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau harus berjanji satu hal dariku"

"apa itu?"tanyamu masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"kumohon, jangan pergi dariku,kumohon.."ucap Nijimura sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lehermu.

"apa itu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"jawabmu sambil menahan tangis.

Sementara kalian berdua hanyut dalam pelukan, seseorang didepan pintu uks mendengar semua percakapan itu dengan seringai terukir di wajahnya.

_Kau tak akan bisa menang senpai~_

.

.

.

HUWAAAAA (T.T) gomennasai Readers-chan kalau ceritanya kecepatan atau gak berasa, gomennasai

Kyo ngerasa chapter ini jelek banget

GOMENNASAI! *bungkuk*


	7. Chapter 7

What?

Chapter 7

Special chapter for Aomine's birthday!

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Aomine terbangun karena ada keributan di dapur rumahnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dan mendapatimu sedang menyiapkan 'sesuatu'

"oi! Apa yang sedang kau siapkan itu, mengganggu saja" kata Aomine kesal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"uruse na, aku sedang sibuk, untuk apa kau tau" katamu sambil memotong wortel berbentuk persegi.

"huaaaaaaaahmm...apa itu untuk Nijimura ?" tanya Aomine.

""em...iyaa"jawabmu ragu. Aomine berjalan mendekatimu bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang kau buat, namun begitu kau merasa dia sudah hampir dekat, kau langsung menghadangnya dengan cara merentangkan kedua tanganmu.

"apa-apaan ituu!"kata Aomine kesal.

"kau tidak boleh melihatnyaa, ini rahasia" jawabmu sambil menggembungkan pipi. Melihat itu Aomine menjadi gemas dan mencubit pipimu.

"itte! Apa yang kau lakukan aho!" katamu sambil mengelus pipimu yang memerah.

"hoaaahhmm, aku tidur lagi yaa, jaa" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanmu. Saat itu juga kau tersenyum.

.

.

.

"kau memang aho, **onii-chan**" katamu lalu melanjutkan membuat bento special untuk 'seseorang'

.

.

_SEKOLAH! tepatnya di gym..._

"oi! Akashi! Berikan bolanya padaku!" teriak Aomine, dan anehnya Akashi malah memeberikan bolanya tanpa bilang apapun, itu membuat Aomine heran, biasanya jika Aomine mengatakan itu pasti Akashi akan menjawab 'siapa kau, berani memerintah ku?' diiriingi dengan gunting yang melayang. Mengingatnya saja membuat Aomine merinding. Agak lama sesudah itu terbukalah pintu gym yang menampakkan kau dan Nijimura yang sefang meributkan sesuatu.

"ada apa **Senpai ?**" tanya Akashi dengan memberi penekanan pada katanya.

"ahaha tidak ada, Akashi. Hanya hal kecil" setelah menjawab itu Nijimura kembali berpaling padamu dan meributkan sesuatu lagi. Hinggaaa...

DUAKK!

"(NAME)!" teriak seluruh yang ada digym. Kau yang tak sadarkan diri karena bola lemparan Aomine langsung tepar dengan mata yang berpitar-putar. Kau langsung diangkat oleh Aomine dan menidurkannya di kursi panjang dengan paha Momoi sebagai bantalnya. Sedangkan Nijimura memarahi Aomine dan Aomine hanya menunduk (tumbeen..).

"ugh.." 2 orang yang sedang ribt tadi tiba-tiba menyerbumu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"(name), bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Nijimura.

"(name) bagaimana keadaanmu ." tanya Aomine khawatir. Melihat wajah khawatir Aomine membuatmu tertawa. Membuat Aomine maupun Nijimura maupun seluruh orang yang ada di gym bingung, namun setelah itu mereka semua tertawa bersama, kecuali Aomine, dia masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kau lalu berhenti tertawa dan memeluk onii-chan tersayangmu ituu, namun dia masih dalam keadaan bingung, kau melepas kan pelukanmu dan semuanya kembali tenang, kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas-yang entah darimana datangnya- yang ada di sebelah kirimu lalu membukanya dan memberikannya kepada Aomine.

"**Otanjubi Omedatou, Onii-chan" **katamu sambil memberikan bento berbentuk wajah Aomine dengan wortel sebagai rambut Aomine. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan hadiah dari Njijimura berupa sepatu olahraga baru berwarna hitam dominan dengan bercak merah darah, sepatu itu dibeli Nijimura bersamamu 3 hari yang lalu, sampai tadi kau masih memperdebatkan warna yang cocok dengan Aomine, Nijimura mengatakan bahwa ia lebih suka Aomine dengan sepatu putih, sedangkan kau sebaliknya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Akashi, Kise, Midorima, dan yang lainnya. Aomine sangat bersyukur dengan ulangtahunnya yang sekarang. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia lalu memelukmu dengan erat. Membuatmu sedikit terkejut.

"**arigatou, (name), arigatou" **bisiknya pelan lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya

.

.

.

Yaaaaak, selesai gomenna kalau endingnya dipaksain banget, gomennasai^^

RnRnya yaaa, nge-flame juga boleh kok^^

Juga saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karna saya akan hiatus sebentar

Maklum, korban ajaran tahun 2013 jadi tugasnya numpuk semua

Harap pengertiannya^^

Arigatou!


End file.
